futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Thundercat Railways
Thundercat Railways was a rail line designed by Michael Province in 2098. It began construction in 2099 and finished in 2113. It has 5 lines. The Yellow Line, The Red Line, The Blue Line, The Green Line and the Purple Line. History of the lines In 2091 Michael Province(The Son of a Trillionaire) came up with an idea of railway lines but he was only 16 at the time. So in 2098 he had finished the designing and asked the US Government to help in the funding promising the US 30% of the profits so the US accepted and construction began on January 24 2099. The first line was the Yellow Line which ran from Boston to Buenos Aires this line took less then 2 years. They next made the Red Line which ran from Boston to Brussels this was the line with the least amount of Stops It only took a year to build. The Blue Line ran from Atlanta to Sydney this took 2 years. The Purple line Ran from Brussels to Johannesburg this one took the longest having 5 years and had the most amount of stops. The Final line: The Green Line ran from Paris to Singapore this took just over 2 years to make. They became the most major and popular railway lines straight away. In 2267 the railway was decommissioned and destroyed for Ben Noveeb's hypercar super lines. The Yellow Line The Yellow line was the first line made and the most expensive line. It cost $750 a child and $1000 an adult for a family pass it was $3000. It had 16 carriages , a buffet, 3 course meals, a restaurant, Cinema and 45 showers. It could hold 215 people. A full circuit took a day and a half. The stops are: Boston, New York, Atlanta, Mexico City, Guatemala, Panama City, Lima, La Paz, Beunos Aires. This line was mainly for the Americas The Red Line The Red line is the cheapest line out of the 5 lines with only $120 per child and $180 per Adult or $300 a family (2 adults 2 kids or 1 adult 3 kids) It ran from Boston, USA to Brussels, Belgium with only 3 stops along the way. It took 14 hours for a full circuit along with a buffet and some of the best toilets in the world as well as having 12 showers the train had 6 carriages and could fit 116 people. The stops are: Boston, Nain(a place in Canada), Reykjavik, Edinburgh and finally Brussels. This was mainly in the Atlantic The Blue Line The Blue line was one of the moderate lines that ran from Atlanta,USA to Sydney, Australia it cost $350 per child and $420 per adult a family pass cost $900. A full circut was 3 days and the train was 12 carriages long. It had 25 showers, A buffet, cinema and childrens activities it can fit 145 people. The stops were mainly centred in the Pacific they are in: Atlanta, Chicago, Vancouver, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Brunei, Perth, Gold Coast and Sydney. This was one of the longest lines. This was mainly centred around Australia and the Pacific. The Purple Line This Line was one of the more expensive lines costing $400 a child and $500 an adult or it could cost 1200 for a family. This one ran from Brussels, Belgium to Johannesburg, South Africa with 6 stops along the way. It takes 1 for a full circuit this also comes with 3 meals a day. The train has 30 showers, 14 carriages, an entertainment lounge, kids activities and holds 200 people. The stops are: Brussels, Paris, Barcelona, Algiers, Ndjamena, Kinshasa, Harare and Johannesburg. This was mainly in Africa The Green Line The Green line was a cheapper line running from Paris, France to Singapore, Singapore. It was $250 a child and $300 per adult. A family pass was $550 it has 10 carriages, 3 meals a day, a restaurant, 16 showers, small cinema and mini golf course. It could hold 96 people. A full circuit took 2 days.The stops are: Paris, Moscow, Riyadh, New Delhi, Bangkok, Kuala lampur and Singapore. It was mainly set around Asia Category:Railways Category:Bingers Category:Transportation Category:Public Transit